We need to harvest renewable energy sources, such as wind, for the sake of environment, and for less dependence on the foreign oil/energy. We need a system that can be installed in urban areas/cities, for more usage by people, and less transferring/transmission cost, to bring the electricity to densely populated areas/cities.